An entertainment system for home use that not only executes a game program but also can reproduce a moving image has been proposed. In this entertainment system for home use, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see Patent Literature 1, for example). At this time, alpha values indicating transparency are set to objects to be rendered, and objects having transparency can be expressed by alpha blending processing that superimposes the objects in order beginning with an object in the rear as viewed from a viewpoint in consideration of the alpha values at a time of rendering.
In addition, it has become possible to easily perform various manipulation processing on not only three-dimensional images rendered by a device but also images photographed by a camera or the like on the basis of user operations and device settings. In such an environment, the efficiency and responsiveness of image generation are always important problems. Therefore, various technologies such as image data compression technologies, transmission technologies, image processing technologies, display technologies, and the like have been developed and put to practical use in many fields. It has thus become possible to enjoy high-definition images nearby in various situations.